Una Vida Junto a Ti
by BravoBaars
Summary: La vida de casados no siempre es facil, mucho menos si eres responsable de toda una Aldea. Naruto Uzumaki conoce bien sus responsabilidades. Mientras Konoha es su responsabilidad, su familia es su felicidad.


El alto hombre rubio caminaba tranquilamente por las urbanizadas calles de la Aldea de Konoha, recibiendo silenciosos saludos y miradas de admiración por parte de los pobladores.

Aquella imagen distaba tanto de sus recuerdos de niño. Tanto por el avance tecnológico en la aldea como el ser respetado y admirado por las personas a su alrededor. El saber que tu más grande sueño y anhelo de la infancia se viera cumplido debería traer con ella una sensación de vació supuestamente. Una vez que cumples tus objetivos te quedas sin ninguna meta. Sin ningún nuevo plan para el futuro.

Un preadolescente Naruto solo se había mentalizado en ser Hokage, nada mas ni nada menos que en eso. Ahora mismo, casi veinte años después, el mismo podía decir las cosas no salen de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Tras unos pocos minutos llego a su destino, una amplia y acogedora casa casi en los bordes de la ciudad, era amplia, acogedora, perfecta para su familia. Con velocidad se apresuro a abrir la puerta, esperando el habitual saludo efusivo de sus hijos.

-Boruto, Himawari. Papa esta en casa-los llamo notando el silencio de la estancia.

A estas horas su hijo mayor ya debería de haber regresado de la academia y su pequeña hija estaría con el acompañándolo en sus travesuras, revoloteando juntos alrededor de su madre como siempre.

Ellos.

Su familia.

Era la probabilidad mas lejana e inexistente para el. Jamás se había visto así mismo como esposo o padre, aunque secretamente solía preguntarse que se sentiría llegar a una casa calida y confortable, donde eres recibido con amor y alegría. Ahora, con una esposa amorosa y dos pequeños revoltosos podía decir que no se sentía sin meta o dirección. Ellos eran su constante apoyo, sus principales pilares en la vida.

Y es que esos niños no le daban ni un segundo de descanso. Ambos parecían haber heredado esa hiperactividad que lo había marcado en su infancia y adolescencia. Al parecer, el karma le estaba devolviendo todos sus años de bromas y bravuconería. Incrementado por dos.

Con su esposa, el asunto era completamente distinto. El ahora adulto Naruto no dejaba de asombrarse de la evolución que inicio con una pequeña niña tímida que, ahora sabia, lo observaba en secreto. Su mujer, ella simplemente era…

-¿Niños?-volvió a llamar, de por si el silencio y la calma comenzaron a alarmarlo, pero que estas se prolongaran luego de que el llegara a esa hora del día debido a su apretada agenda, algo no andaba bien.

Con un mal presentimiento instalándose en su pecho subió las escaleras, recorriendo las habitaciones encontrándolas pulcramente vacías. Su radar mental, basado en los lugares favoritos de sus hijos lo guió hacia el jardín y la sala de estar, pero no había más que silencio y calma recibiéndolo a su llegada.

Completamente preocupado y llegando a la histeria se dirigió al ultimo lugar que le quedaba por revisar, la cocina. Como alma poseída se dirigió al pequeño cuarto ubicado en la planta baja, al final de uno de los pasillos. Había estado apunto de azotar la puerta como salvaje hasta que una suave melodía le indico quien se hallaba dentro.

Con el sigilo de años y años de vida ninja e incontables misiones secretas en su espalda, se adentro velozmente en aquella espaciosa habitación, donde una mujer de largo cabello oscuro tarareaba una melodía sin letra mientras picaba unas verduras, junto a ella una cacerola al fuego roncaba perezosamente, señalando la falta de cocción de los alimentos.

Si ella estaba tan tranquila, Naruto estaba seguro de que todo estaba bien. Con una suave sonrisa elevando las comisuras de sus labios, se abalanzo sobre su esposa y la rodeo por atrás.

-¡Ah!-chillo la mujer sorprendida por el arrebato.

-¡Estoy en casa, Hinata!

Suspendiéndola levemente, unido a ella en un calido y confortable calor que eran el amor, el compañerismo resultado de sus años de matrimonio se estrecharon ambos adultos mutuamente.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí Naruto-kun?

Aun sostenida entre los brazos masculinos Hinata se giro quedando frente a frente de su marido, poso sus labios suavemente contra los suyos en señal de bienvenida, y con la destreza de toda una kunoichi se libero de su agarre continuando con su trabajo en la preparación del almuerzo. Naruto pestañeo asombrado.

-Debía esperar la llegada de los equipos ninja para el reporte de sus misiones. Pero algunos equipos tuvieron retrasos y decidí posponerlo hasta que todos estuvieran presentes. Así aprovechaba el tiempo con mi familia.

Ella se ruborizo ante el comentario.

-Pero, ¿Y los niños?

-Boruto salio temprano de la academia. Fueron con Himawari a visitar a papa y Hanabi. Quizás demoren un rato.

-Es decir que… ¿Estamos solos?

Su sonrisa se volvió ladina y Hinata supo exactamente lo que eso significaba. Asintió levemente, procurando prestar atención a las verduras que cortaba como si fueran la cosa más interesante que podía hacer. Distando de las perversas maquinaciones de su esposo.

Naruto se acerco por su espalda nuevamente, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello. No habían estado solos desde… ¡Diablos Ya no podía recordarlo. Pero definitivamente aprovecharía la ocasión.

-¿Te dije que luces hermosa hoy?-murmuro contra su oído, lanzando un aliento tan caliente que la hizo vibrar de pies a cabeza. Hinata sabía a donde iba tanta persuasión.

-N… no Naruto-kun, aquí…

Trato de sonar firme, pero mientras su esposo jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja mientras una mano se abría paso al interior de su blusa y la otra se aventuraba incluso mas abajo, su ser entero temblaba como gelatina, el siempre hacia eso cada vez que quería convencerla de probar algo nuevo. Con solo acercarse a su espalda y decirle algo al oído podía pedirle cualquier cosa, hasta que se disfrazara de ballena y se lanzara al mar. Era impresionante lo débil que era ante Naruto. Pero principalmente, disfrutaba tanto o más que el aquel juego sucio que ambos compartían en total complicidad mutua.

Se abochornaba al recordar las noches, tardes y hasta mañanas que habían compartido juntos. Explorando sus cuerpos hasta la esquina mas remota del otro. Descubriendo el placer del sexo tantrico más haya del conocido cuarto de casados. Dios, pensaba Hinata mientras se dejaba hacer, lo habían echo en tantos lugares de la casa, en una ocasión hasta en el cuarto de Boruto. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba que hubieran usado la cocina como escenario de sus actos impúdicos. Quizás por eso la insistencia.

Que mas da, se dijo a si misma mientras se giraba al encuentro de los labios deseosos de Naruto. El choque fue brutal, eléctrico, y es que ellos encajaban tan bien el uno con el otro, el encontraba en ella tanto deseo como el suyo propio, se retroalimentaban en uno de los actos mas sinceros que dos personas que se amaban podían compartir.

Mientras sus labios se encontraban siendo el combustible de su fuego interno, las manos se ocuparon del resto. Naruto amasaba los pechos de Hinata con demasiado gozo mientras ella se encargaba de abrir el cierre de la chaqueta naranja, exponiendo el frente del pecho masculino. Los ondulantes músculos de su torso recibieron las caricias femeninas como un recién nacido a la vida.

Ella le mordió el labio inferior comprobando la dureza debajo de la piel, el era tan fuerte, tan caliente, tan dispuesto.

Tan suyo.

-Naruto-kun.

Su nombre fue acompañado por un melodioso gemido, el presionaba su intimidad protegida por una fina braga, tan fina que no temió tomarla de enfrente y arrancarla de entre los muslos de su esposa. Naruto agradeció internamente el hecho de que ella llevara falda ese día.

En un movimiento desesperado esparció al piso todos los ingredientes del ya olvidado almuerzo y, tomando a su esposa del firme trasero, la sentó sobre la losa del fregadero. Con la blusa abierta por unos cuantos botones aflojados en la zona justa, los pezones asomaban erectos a través de la hendidura que el mismo había construido, no dudo un instante en hundirse en aquellos gloriosos montes.

Por su parte Hinata, en un deje de cordura mientras los dientes de Naruto la torturaban cruelmente, se abrió paso entre ambos y coló sus finas manos dentro del pantalón de su esposo, ocupándolas en complacer pene y saco respectivamente.

Jadeando, lo acaricio a conciencia, sintiendo su hombría tensarse en cada suave movimiento. Arriba, abajo, nada nuevo pero sumamente placentero. Naruto emitió un gruñido bajo tratando de contenerse, viéndose aventajado no espero mas y hundió un dedo dentro del húmedo interior de su esposa, sintiéndola tan estrecha como el primer día.

El asalto a su interior fue inesperado, gimió con fuerza arqueándose hacia delante como toda una gata en celo. En ese momento el se sintió tan poderoso, tan único. Ningún otro hombre conocería los placeres del cuerpo de Hinata, abrasaría el pecado mismo hundiéndose en ella una y otra vez hasta la locura. Sus amigos podían hablar, suponer sobre su vida sexual, pero ninguno se acercaba a lo que realmente su esposa era.

Una leona adicta al sexo, entregada, complaciente. Y Naruto, como el buen pervertido que siempre fue, se encargaba de cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, los quisiera ella o el, a fin de cuentas llegado el momento ninguno se negaba.

Cuando la sintió lo suficientemente húmeda quito sus dedos, tres para ese momento, dispuesto a reemplazarlos con algo mas placentero. Debido a las caricias de ella su erección era imponente, palpitante, lista para una nueva batalla.

Si bien ambos disfrutaban de compartir sus cuerpos en totalidad tal cual llegaban al mundo, la sensación de la ropa entre ellos exceptuando las zonas mas erógenas de ambos era excitante, incitadora. Una de las ventajas del sexo de improvisto era la novedad, el miedo de verse en un lugar impropio para aquello, la urgencia de hacerse el amor mutuamente, alertas de cualquier intruso a sus actividades maritales.

Guiado por el pleno conocimiento del cuerpo de Hinata, se coló entre las blancas piernas, llegando con el glande a la tan necesitaba intimidad. Hinata observaba todo con ojos entrecerrados, cegados de placer, Naruto tomo una de sus piernas y la guió hasta su hombro, buscando su tan preferida posición. Su brazo libre se encargo de presionarle la cadera, dejándola sentada y quieta en el lugar. En cámara lenta el rostro de su esposo le dio un panorama de lo bien que se sentía mientras la asaltaba, tan bien como ella. No bien, increíble. Podría vivir su vida entera con las piernas abiertas mientras fuera solo Naruto quien se encontrara entre ellas. La fantasía la abochorno mientras el encontraba un ritmo cómodo para embestirla.

Apoyo las manos en la losa, consiguiendo oponer resistencia a los frenéticos movimientos que buscaban sacarla de su eje. Por nada del mundo pensaba moverse de donde estaba. Eso fue solo un desafió para Naruto que, motivado, comenzó a entrar y salir con mas fuerza.

Hinata no era capaz de limitarse a gemir, pronunciaba el nombre de su amado en cada deliciosa estocada, gritando su deseo de la forma más impúdica posible. Mientras tanto se deleito morbosamente en observar a Naruto enfrascado en su labor. Las manos que le apresaban pierna y cadera se enterraban en su piel de tal forma que no sabia donde empezaba ella y terminaba el. De seguro más tarde le quedarían varios moretones como los que adornaban sus pechos hinchados, saciados de la atención del hombre rubio. Le encantaba quedar marcada, que el cuerpo le doliera luego de hacer el amor con el. Eran prueba más que suficiente de que su amor era real y palpable, tanto como sus propios hijos.

No supo en que momento el la descubrió observándolo, pero por la sonrisa ladina supo que le gustaba, en un trance completamente erótico se conectaron con las miradas. Perla y zafiro se reflejaban mientras los cuerpos chocaban húmedamente.

Y sucedió lo inevitable, Hinata sintió los hilos de su orgasmo hacerla prisionera y arrastrarla a un lugar superior a la tierra. Podía sentir el cielo con sus manos mientras se arqueaba hacia delante.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!

Que adorable descarada, pensaba Naruto, acabar frente a el, mientras sus ojos parecían vibrar a la ves que su orgasmo la abrazaba con potencia. El no iba a quedarse atrás. Empujo con fuerza cuatro veces mas y alcanzo su propio cielo, por inercia sus caderas continuaron moviéndose mientras se derramaba dentro de ella. Temblando, jadeante y saciado, le beso con ternura la rodilla que tenia prisionera liberándola a continuación.

Por costumbre, ella le rodeo la espalda con sus brazos, estrechándose a el mientras el agitado corazón bombeaba junto a su oído. Naruto sintió tanta ternura por el simple acto, no parecía la reacción de una mujer que acababa de tener sexo. Le recordaba mas a una niña buscando afecto.

¿Y quien era el para negarse?

La rodeo con sus propias extremidades, cubriéndola casi completamente. Sin necesidad o aviso previo sus labios supieron encontrarse, conectándose al instante, reconociéndose sin necesidad de otro sentido más que el tacto. Naruto amaba tanto a su Hinata, ella era ternura, cariño, comprensión, dulzura. Su lugar sagrado donde siempre seria bien recibido y acogido con amor. Ella era todo y más de lo que merecía.

Hinata, por su parte, se sentía satisfecha como gatita recién alimentada, reconfortada, cómoda y protegida por la masa de músculos que era su esposo, pero sobre todo, terriblemente dichosa. Nunca le alcanzarían las plegarias para agradecer todas sus bendiciones. Sin quererlo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Hinata ¿Te encuentras bien?-llamo su esposo, consiente del involuntario arrebato.

-¿Ah? Si… deben ser las hormonas-se excuso ella.

-¿Estas segura? ¿No te lastime verdad? Quizás fue muy pronto.

-Naruto-kun.-ella descanso la palma de su mano en la tibia mejilla masculina, espolvoreada por una ligera capa de barba rubia de una semana-sabes que siempre me pasa.

El le dedico una sonrisa de derritió su corazón como hielo en verano, el llevo una mano debajo de la blusa una vez mas, deteniéndose justo en el vientre plano.

-El tercero… ¿Quién lo diría, verdad?-murmuro el, lo que la hizo sonreír.

-Supongo que no hace falta que te explique de donde vienen los bebes.

El hizo un sonido de falsa molestia.

-No quiera hacerse la ilusa conmigo, señora Uzumaki, esa lección la dejamos muy atrás en el diccionario.

Rieron una vez más, completamente tranquilos a pesar de la comprometedora situación. Acto seguido, Naruto hizo algo que termino por asegurarle a Hinata que había entregado el corazón al hombre correcto: el descendió hasta su vientre, descansando un lado de la cara contra su piel aun vibrante de la reciente actividad.

-¿Me escuchas, campeón?-guardo silencio unos segundos-¿O princesa? Hace apenas unos dias que sabemos que vendrás en camino. Y como hice antes con tus hermanos, quiero contarte como son las cosas por aquí:

Tienes que saber que yo soy tu papa, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Y la hermosa señora que te canta canciones en la noche y come saludable por ti es tu mama, Hinata Uzumaki.

Ambos estamos muy contentos esperando por ti. Y cuando se lo contemos a tus hermanos, ellos también lo estarán. Te diré, que tienes dos hermanos mayores que te querrán y te cuidaran como lo hacen entre ellos.

Tu hermano Boruto, el mayor. Se encargara de cuidarte y enseñarte todas las cosas buenas y divertidas que el sabe, pero trata de no seguir su ejemplo de hacer travesuras que hacen infeliz a papa. Es lo único que te pido.

Himawari, tu hermana mayor. Es increíblemente hermosa y dulce, como su mama-puntualizo mirando a Hinata, que ya derramaba un sin fin de lagrimas-te llevara a pasear y a recoger girasoles, que son su flor favorita. Estoy seguro que dejaran muchos de ellos en la tumba de tu tío Neji, uno de los grandes héroes de nuestra aldea.

De antemano quiero pedirles disculpas a ti y a tu mama, porque no podré estar con ustedes tanto como quisiera-ella se apresuro a decir algo, pero fue silenciada por la suplica muda de su esposo-Pero quiero que sepas que tu, tus hermanos y tu mama son las personas mas importantes para mi. Y que no importa lo que pase, los amare hasta el día de mi muerte.

Beso su ombligo con tanta dulzura que Hinata creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Cuando el se incorporo a mirarla, luego de haberle abotonado la blusa hasta dejarla tal cual estaba antes de su llegada, su tristeza también era palpable.

-Lo siento Hinata, siento que tengas que pasar por este embarazo prácticamente sola, Yo…-fue silenciado por los suaves dedos de ella sobre sus labios.

-No te disculpes, por favor. Yo no me arrepiento de nada, y no quiero que tú te arrepientas de cumplir tus sueños. Se que para los niños es difícil, pero aprenderán a aceptarlo. Y yo te prometí que caminaría a tu lado a pesar de todo. Aun lo hago y lo haré por los años que me queden de vida.

Naruto no podía estar más conmovido. Definitivamente ella era la perfección hecha mujer, se inclino a besarla tratando de contenerse las lágrimas que empezaban a salir mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus manos desde la nuca.

-¿Te dije hoy lo mucho que te amo?

-Creo que no, pero nunca me cansaría de escucharlo.

-¡Te amo, Hinata!

Volvió a presionarla contra el, robándole el aliento por unos segundos. Hinata estaba segura que si seguían así no saldrían más de aquel cuarto. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta acompañado de risas y corridas de niños los hizo recuperar la compostura.

Automáticamente Hinata se puso en pie, acomodándose la falda a pesar de la incomodidad de no llevar ropa interior puesta. Mas tarde hablaría con su esposo sobre aquello de romperle sus prendas, terminaría por dejarla desnuda. Naruto, con los pantalones en su lugar y una sonrisa radiante, se dispuso a sorprender a sus niños.

-Oye, Hinata. ¿Te parece si les contamos del nuevo bebe?

-Pero… ¿No es muy pronto?-cuestiono ella, regresando la atención a su olvidado almuerzo que por suerte acaba de estar listo. No podía decir lo mismo del orden y la limpieza de la cocina. Otro tema a tratar con Naruto mas tarde.

-Conociendo a nuestros hijos, ellos querrían saberlo de inmediato.

-Creo… que tienes razón-concordó ella, comenzando a preparar los platos para llevar el almuerzo a la sala de estar.

-¡De acuerdo!

Y con aquella animosidad salio a recibir a sus hijos. Que luego de exclamaciones de asombro llenaron a su padre de abrazos, besos. Incluso Boruto, que había estado molesto con su padre por que el lo obligara a limpiar los rostros de los Hokage que había pintado adrede unos dias atrás.

Recargada en el marco de la puerta, observando a su pequeña familia que no paraba de crecer, Hinata se sintió en la felicidad completa, una felicidad que ni los mínimos problemas que a veces los enfrentaban en una que otra ocasión, podrían empañar. Sonriendo de forma encantadora, se unió a su familia que se encontraba desparramada en el piso, o mas bien, a los niños sobre su padre aprovechándose de el como si de un juguete se tratase.

-¡Boruto, Himawari! ¡Mama y Papa tienen una gran noticia para ustedes!


End file.
